A Walk Down Memory Lane Act 3: Fortune Boys
by Terror of the Deep
Summary: And so Act 3 begins, with our two heroes competing in the ultimate and only zombie murdering game show, Terror Is Reality. But its after the show is when their true adventure begins, as they must survive the new generation of the zombie apocalypse, trapped inside a city of lights, casinos, and zombies. Chapter 2: Zombies Ate My Contestants
1. Mad Money

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 3: Fortune Boys**

**Chapter 1: Mad Money**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dead Rising 2 or Capcom. I only own my characters.**

* * *

"Dude... When did I get this strange wrestling suit on?" Young Sean tugged at his orange wrestling suit. The two were in a small pitch black room, so dark that thy couldn't even see each other.

"Wait... How can you see what color yours is?" The older Sean asked, wearing a green wrestling uniform.

"Um... Can we just call it a continuity error?"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Say hello to your new contestants!"

A shining light blinded them, the floor under there feet slowly rising up.

"What..." Sean muttered.

"The..." Young Sean cringed.

"Brown..."

The two had been raised into a cage, surrounded by a giant flock of grey, yellow eyes zombies on the outside of it. The stadiums audience booed at them as they looked around.

"So, are you two ready to cause some carnage?"

The two blondes looked behind them, seeing someone Sean hated very much.

"God damn it... TK..."

"Where exactly are we, dude?" Young Sean asked the shows host.

"Well, my little moronic friend, you are on..."

_**"TERROR"**_

_**"IS"**_

_**"REALITY!"**_

The crowd cheered back to the man.

"Oh... I know which world we're in now! We're in- Hot babes on stage!" Young Sean lost track of what he was saying, looking at the two co hostesses in the silver and gold dresses.

"Amber and Crystal... Locked me in a closet, stomped my man hood... Pissing blood for a week... I hate those bimbos..." Sean glared at the two women.

"Now, you two. You're going to give us all a show, with some good old zombie carnage!"

The crowd cheered at TK's voice.

"Wait... Zombie carnage? But we have no weapons!"

Young Sean had just realized that they were weapon less.

"Boo hoo! Get creative! The more carnage! The more money!"

"We get money for this!?" The kid was confused.

"Yeah, we get money for giving blood craving viewers some carnage. All of you people are sick! I would rather watch Honey Boo Boo than this crap!"

The audience gasped in shock when Sean said that.

"Well, we WERE going to give you our brand new electric chainsaws for you two to take for a test run, but after insulting us like THAT? Let the games begin!"

**[Terror Is Reality, Dead Rising 2]**

And with that, the cage walls sunk into the ground, the zombies clambering up to chew on the two.

"Oh no! What are we going to do!?"

Sean ran up to a plank on the ground, charging at some zombies in the front.

"Start killing! Climb up on those grinders and activate the flamethrowers!" He slammed the plank onto the front zombies skull, smashing it open.

"Got it! Woah!" Young Sean barely dodge out of attempted bite of a zombie, running up to the first platform.

"I got up on it!" The kid smiled.

"Good. NOW GET THE HELL OFF OF IT!"

"Huh?"

Fireworks shot up from underneath the unfortunate kid, sending him flying off the grinder and into a large group of zombies.

"Oh for Pete's sake!"

Sean ran into the group of zombies, making some heads roll with some swings of a baseball bat.

"Thanks older me!" The child version of him got up off the ground.

"No problem!"

"I don't know what's worse. The zombies, or the two brats?" TK taunted from the stage.

"SHUT UP!" Young Sean yelled.

"Grinders. Climb up on them." Sean r kicked a zombie into the now open grinder, blood shooting from its rotating blades once it fell in.

"Lets go then!" The little kid swerved and dodged the arms of the zombies trying to grab him, jumping onto another grinder, and leaping from that one onto another.

"One more!" He waved.

"Don't worry, I have it" Sean climbed up the last one, jumping off quickly.

Fire shot up from the arena floors, roasting the very large swarm of zombie shambling after the two.

"Alright! Now lets kill some more zom-"

"And there we have it ladies and gentlemen! The two shits have run out of time!" TK yelled over the loud buzzer, the walls of the cage rising back up around the two.

"Aw damn it! I didn't get to kill any of them!"

* * *

**Later...**

* * *

"Alright, lets wipe 'em up and hose them down! Let me hear it people!"

The crowd cheered once again at TK's command, Sean and Young Sean standing up on stage nearby the host.

_**"I love you TK!"**_ A random woman yelled from the audience.

"TK loves you too baby!"

"TK can suck my d***!" Sean threw his voice in a bad French accent.

"Is one of our contestants a little butt hurt?" TK asked the crowd.

_**"YES HE IS!"**_

"God damn it..."

"We were VERY disappointed in you two boys..." Amber traced a finger on Sean's shoulder, the teen shrugging it off.

"But I guess it's obvious you two don't have a chance with the ladies" Crystal shoved the envelope of money into Young Sean's arms.

"But we just getting started people! The carnage is just beginning!" TK continued shouting into his microphone.

"So right now, let me hear you make some noise!"

The pyrotechnics onstage shot off as the audience roared with joy.

* * *

**Later on in the locker room...**

* * *

"Well, that was kind of fun. Killing the zombies I mean, not actually competing in the show, huh little me?"

"She touched me..."

"Heh, that was how I reacted when I first came to this world and met them. I guess this is like some real time déjà Vu" Sean patted the kid version of himself on the head.

"So what do we do now?" Young Sean hopped off the bench and followed behind Sean.

"We need to go the elevator. Talk to Bitch One and then Bitch Two when she comes out, and then the actual trouble begins" The teen began heading down the hallways of the backstage area, looking for the elevator.

* * *

"So, you say that you despise the two kids?" Dark Sean took a sip of his beer.

"Of course I do! Those kids caused the ratings for this show to hit a new all time low! We may just go off air because of them! I mean, did you even see how awful they were!?" Tyrone King shouted, throwing down the tallied view count on the table.

"Good. Now, did you bring the man?"

"I sure did bring you the man" TK pointed at the tall guy in the green sweater standing near him.

"Excellent" Dark Sean thrust a small brown package into the tall mans hands.

"Take this to the zombie pen gates, and then you'll be rolling in money soon enough. All of the money you can get your hands on to be precise"

And with that, Dark Sean disappeared into a black portal.

"You heard the man, GO!" Tyrone yelled at the tall man, the guy rushing out of the dressing room door.

* * *

"I see one of the hot twin sisters down there at the end of the-"

A tall man wearing a green sweater and holding a brown paper package bumped into Young Sean, almost knocking him over.

"Watch where your going!" The man hissed, rushing off down another hallway with the package tucked in his arms.

"Jeez. What was his problem?"

"I don't know, and nor do I care. Just don't make eye contact with Amber." Sean whispered as they walked past the woman, soon standing at the elevator.

"Alright, open this up and-"

"The ladies were a little disappointed in you two tonight" Crystal stepped out from the elevator, brushing a hand on their shoulders.

"But you probably get that a lot, huh Seanie?"

"I have a girlfriend, who I have been dating for one year already" Sean muttered.

"It must be his sister" Amber giggled to her sister once she was standing next to her.

"Ouch..." Young Sean grimaced at the insult. He looked back to the two sisters, getting a slight wink from the two of them just before the elevator doors closed.

"She touched me again..."

"Oh shut u-"

The elevator suddenly started shaking violently, sending the two heroes slamming all around it, and knocking them both out

* * *

**And so starts Act 3!**


	2. Zombies Ate My Contestants

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 3: Fortune Boys**

**Chapter 2: Zombie Ate My Contestants**

* * *

"Hey, older me! Hey!"

Young Sean slammed his bat into his older selfs side.

"OW!"

"Sorry older me, but we have to go! We're still in the intro and we have to get to that safety bunker!"

Sean rubbed his sore head, checking for blood a the kid tried pulling open the doors.

"Oh my god! I forgot how much zombies could appear onscreen in this game!" He yelled, watching all of the carnage outside.

"Alright, stand back."

"Okay, so how are we going to get out of here, old me?" Young Sean watched as Sean pulled out his flamethrower and raised it.

"You see this door?" Sean pointed at the door.

"Yeah..."

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!"

A large fireball collided with the steel doors of the elevator, sending them flying into the crowd of zombies ahead of them.

"Alright, now, let me grab this axe, so I can start asking these zombies some questions..." Young Sean quickly picked up a red fire axe on the ground.

"Or I can just go W+M1 Pyro through all these zombies with the ice upgrade Alice gave me back in Mercy City"

"Fine... If you want to do things the Free to Play way..."

"Sweet!"

The two Sean's mowed through the crowd of the undead clambering to them. They turned subzero from the freezing ice coming from his multiple use flamethrower.

"We're almost out of the stadium, we just need to- Kid where are you going?!"

Young Sean ran inside a room labeled 'Green Room'.

"We can't dilly dally little me. What are you in here for?" Sean followed behind him.

* * *

"Huh... It's not there..."

"What's not there?" He looked down at the younger version of himself.

"Katie's backpack. I thought that easter egg would still be here" Young Sean looked behind him.

"Alright, so lets go-"

"But there is a bloody Metallica shirt here." Young Sean held up the blood soaked dark blue shirt in front of him.

"Oh my god..." The older of the Sean's muttered.

"What?"

"No-nothing. Lets just go and get to the safe house. Pronto"

"Alright"

The two Sean's charged back out into the zombie crowd, blowing them away with a mix of fire, ice, and major league certified baseball bats.

* * *

"The safety bunkers that way!" A man in a plaid shirt yelled in the distance, just before he was grabbed and turned into another meal for the undead.

"Hurry! Hurry little me!" Sean burst through the doors leading outside the arena, quickly rushing through the massacre outside.

"I'm trying!" Young Sean quickly followed behind. The two continued blazing through the crowd, heading to the bunker, but then...

"AGH! SHIT!"

A zombie that was on the concrete had grabbed Sean's ankle, and took a vicious bite into his ankle.

"I got it!" The young kid slammed his bat into its skull, killing it instantly.

"Thanks little me. Now lets go, the door is closing!" The two started their final dash in the home stretch towards the door, the giant steel door that was about to close.

"WAIT FOR US!" They both did a belly slide under the door, reaching the safety inside the bunker.

"Good. We're safe. But why is it so empty already?" Sean looked around, seeing absolutely no trace of any survivors.

"Lets look around, we may find someone" Young Sean began to move forward, heading to a room with a dark red door.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone in here?" The kid and teen could see a small red couch on the opposite side of the room.

"Lets go sit down and go over a walkthrough of this game, it's been a while since I touched Off The Record, so I need to get myself familiar with it"

"But what about that bite you got older me?" Young Sean pointed to his ankle.

"Oh yeah. Nothings gonna happen"

"Why? You just got bit by a ZOMBIE"

"I'll just drink some orange juice, and I'll be okay. We go by Dead Rising logic here"

"Oh... Can we watch the UberHaxorNova playthrough?"

"Sure little me" Sean patted his younger self from the past on the head, and began to head to the couch.

"Hey guys"

"AHH!" The duo jumped in the air.

"Nega, what are you doing here already!?"

Nega Sean, the evil clone of Sean turned good, was sitting in a chair, eating some chips and chugging down Mountain Dew.

"I came here before your wrestling match with zombies even started."

"But where is everyone?"

"I kind of accidentally put my feet up on the close button for the door a bit early. So you two were the only ones that made it" Nega pointed to his feet, resting on a large red button.

"But where's that Sullivan guy?"

"I... Kind of... Shot him?"

"WHAT!? WHY?"

"Because he kept on asking me questions about all these scars and why my eyes and skin were colored this way"

"Huh... Weird..." Sean muttered.

"Well, here's the key for the maintenance rooms. Now go out their and go escort stupid middle age survivors!" The clone turned back to his television.

"Okay, lets go and do this. Maybe we can go and screw around in the mall while we're at it" Sean exited the room and headed for the vents.

"OH BOY! I wanna try on that Chuck Norris beard in the hair salon!" Young Sean followed behind.

"And I'm... Just gonna sit here and watch these cameras..." Nega sighed, eating another Oreo.

* * *

**Chapter 3 coming out soon... Hopefully...**


	3. Bloody Cake

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 3: Fortune Boys**

**Chapter 3: Bloody Cake**

* * *

_**[Mall Music 3, Dead Rising]**_

"Alright, so what do you want to do first, little me?"

"Hm... Find some weapons? Since you forgot to bring your flamethrower with you..." Young Sean pointed to the blinking red logo on his watch.

"Oh, I didn't forget it. I left it"

"WHY?!"

"Because if I just used that, this wouldn't be a fun Act now would it?"

"Oh... Yeah, that actually makes some sense. Lets go grab some sledgehammers"

"Oh yeah! I get to Triple H some mother f***ers again!"

Young Sean gave a raised eyebrow to the older Sean.

"Two Best Friends taught me that..."

"Ah. Gotcha. We should also go try out some clothes and other cool things out also!"

"And I can craft some things at the maintenance room." Sean ran off ahead, running into the sports store.

"And I'm gonna look for some junk food lying around!" The kid ran to the cafe, scooping up some brownies.

"Hey, you, little kid! I need your help!"

"Huh? Who said that?" Young Sean turned around, seeing a tall man in a plaid shirt, holding his bleeding arm in pain.

"Please... I need you to get me some zombrex... I was just bitten by my child earli-"

**BANG!**

"What the brown!?"

The man fell over, a large bullet hole in his head.

"Who shot that!?" Young Sean turned around, looking in shock at the sight behind him.

"Hey younger me. Wow... What happened here?" Sean walked up next to his past self, looking around also. The massive crowd that was once zombies were now completely shred to bits, nothing was remaining from them, besides the massive amount of blood splattered along the areas walls and the innards hanging around the small cafe in the middle of the small hub they were standing in.

"I have no idea... And I think I don't want to find out anytime soon..."

* * *

**_[Creepy Frog, Castle Crashers]_**

"Excellent, all of the Zombrex syringes have been collected, and the city is now almost abandoned, besides all of he zombies." Dark Sean looked over the empty streets of Fortune City.

"The two idiots dare I say, won't be here to see the next day!" G shouted behind him.

"Hopefully, they won't..."

"I bet this place was great... Besides the fact that its basically Las Vegas 2.0..." 'The Doctor' sighed behind the rest of the five others.

"And I see our friend is having some fun before the fight"

A rain of severed zombie limbs landed near them.

"Yes he is, oh boy I cannot wait" a portal opened behind them.

"Now let us return, for we need to work on the rest of our plan. Operation: Clockwork Carnage"

And with that, the villainous group headed off into the now long gone portal.

* * *

"GUYS GUYS!" Nega could be hear screaming out of their walkie talkies.

"Stop yelling! What's the matter?!" Sean picked up his communication device.

"Sean... Your NOT going to believe who's outside on a motor bike..."

"Who is it, Nega..."

"It's..." Nega paused

"JK..."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**A short chapter, I know. But I promise the next will be longer! I mean it! I have Nazi Zombies to play!**


	4. Luck Of The Irish

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 3: Fortune Boys**

**Chapter 4: Luck Of The Irish**

* * *

"So... Who's JK?" Young Sean asked, jogging beside his older self.

"JK, he's a good friend. He's also the boyfriend of Alice, that cyborg you like so much."

"AW... I thought I had a chance with her..."

"Why don't you like Samantha?"

"She's bland... And ugly... The poster showed me..." Young Sean shrugged.

"Believe me, that poster doesn't even show how beautiful she really is. Once we find her, you'll understand what I'm talking about, and why I'm engaged to her" Sean sighed, quickly checking his pocket to make sure the necklace was still there.

"Alright, here we are on the Platinum Strip. Now where's this JK guy so I can teach him a-

"OUTTA THE WAY PU****ES!"

The two barely had anytime to dodge out of the way from the spinning blades of the chainsaws, which were mounted on the motorbike that sped past them.

"Watch where you're going jerk!" The kid shook his fist at the person. The motorbike driving man stopped in front of them with the loud screech of tires.

"Well well well. If it isn't brimstone and his little turd friend" The man on the bike turned to them.

"JK..."

* * *

**_JK, Surprisingly Not Drunk Irish Teen_**

**_Worlds: Dead Rising, Monster Hunter, Pokemon, and Super Smash Bros_**

**_Theme Song: Full Moon, Sonata Arctica_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Appearance: He wears a dark blue Metallica shirt, brown khaki shorts, and black spiked boots. He has a green Mohawk and brown eyes. Also wears a shark tooth around his neck._**

**_Likes: His girlfriend Alice, motorbikes, hanging with friends, killing zombies, cars, dogs, Chuck Greene, French fries, guitars, speed, explosives, _**

**_Dislikes: Boats, chocolate, trailers, space, overly spammed Internet jokes, Slender._**

**_Backstory: This Irish teen used to be in a family of twenty three, and had to work over twenty two jobs! Once he hit sixteen, he decided to move into the world of video games for money, literally. After his many losses against his old rival, Sean, he turned to the good side, and his greatest enemy became one of his closest friends. During the attack on the OC Town, JK saved the life of a girl (Alice) and would soon become her lover. He has currently been seen during the night as a killer of the undead._**

* * *

"So... You two finally showed up, huh?" JK glared at Sean, his eyes glowing a unnatural purple.

"When did you get all those tattoos?" Sean pointed at the large assortment of crimson red tattoos, drawn in various skulls over his bare torso.

"Oh, these aren't tattoos. This is the blood of these zombies. And I made them just for you to notice them" The Irish teen chuckled.

"Why?" Asked Sean.

"So you wouldn't notice my chain strapped to your foot. Also enjoy the ride"

Sean looked down at his foot, a large steel chain wrapped around it. He also just heard the revving of JKs engines.

"Older me! Hang on I'm gonna save you!"

Sean was flung to the ground, an was being dragged behind his old rivals motorcycle.

"Now how am I going to catch him?" Young Sean thought.

Out of nowhere, a box of fireworks landed near him.

"Huh?"

Young Sean then looked up from the items, to see a wheelchair.

It only took him two seconds to come up with an idea.

"Oh boy... Looks like I'm gonna be cruising down the platinum strip... Old Man Jenkins style..."

* * *

"Jetson! Come on dude! Snap out of that spell!" Sean screamed, trying to take the chain off of his ensnared foot.

"NO ON CALLS ME JETSON!"

The teen continued driving the motorcycle, dragging our hero behind him.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna drag you into that wall of spikes I set up earlier."

"SPIKES!?"

Sean looks forward, seeing the wall of bloody spikes that he was about to collide into.

"Goodbye Sean! I hope you'll become one of the undead so I can kill you again!" JK let out a cackle.

"CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT, STAR FOX!"

"What? Who said that meme?" JK looked around.

"INCOMING MOTHER TRUCKER!"

JK had no time to react when a wheelchair mounted with machine guns and powered by fireworks charged into his bike, sending the bike spinning out of control, away from the wall of spikes.

"Don't worry older me. Your not gonna be turned into a swish kebab!" Young Sean pulled the chains off of his older selfs ankle.

"Wow... Thanks little me." Sean sighed, getting up from the ground.

"Your welcome. I would never let a friend get hurt! Unless of course they had it coming or deserved it..."

"YOU ASSHOLES RUINED MY BIKE!"

JK looked at his burning bike with rage, turning back to the two Sean's with fury.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU TWO FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL RIP YOU TWO IN HALF!"

And with that, JK stomped into a dark purple portal.

"Damn it, Jetson!" The portal closed before Sean could chase after him.

"Huh... I wonder what Alice sees in him..." Young Sean thought aloud.

"He's not like that at all. He's actually a pretty good friend. Plus, he did save her from a Shakalaka swarm trying to rip off her head and wings." Sean started heading back to the royal flush plaza, walking past the large swarm of stumbling zombies.

"Shakalaka? Like Cha-Cha?"

"Yeah, like him. Man, I miss that little guy. So anyways, we should go and check up on Neg-"

"Hey guys! I need one of you to come help me with something here!" Nega was yelling through their walkie talkies.

"What is it, Nega?"

"I need help with this stupid sudoku puzzle!"

"Fine... I'll come help Nega... Young me, go and check around the city for anything" Sean patted his younger selfs head, running back to the plaza.

"Okay! See you later! I'm gonna go check out the mall" Young Sean said.

* * *

"Ah... Glad that the candy store wasn't taken out in Off the Record..." Young Sean finished off his third brownie, heading up the escalator.

"Wait... Who left this bloody costume lying around?" Young Sean walked up to a bloody mascot, rested against the wall near a toy store.

"This seems to remind me of something... Something that scared me a while ago..."

"HEY THERE KIDDO!"

"HOLY KEITH APICARY!" Young Sean jumped into the air, turning around to see the... Strange looking person.

"What's your name?" The person asked in a high pitched voice.

"Uh... Sean. But some call me Young Sean so I don't get mixed up with my older self... Who are you?"

"Oh, you know me! I'm Slappy. Everyone knows Slappy!"

"Oh... GOD... NO..."

* * *

**Young Sean Vs L of Death Note.**

**WHO WILL WIN?!**

**WHO'S NEXT!?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**(Not really)**


	5. Slap Happy

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 3: Fortune Boys**

**Chapter 5: Slap Happy**

* * *

"So what are you doing out here all alone, kid?" Slappy asked, staring down at Young Sean with the masks creepy smile.

"Uh... GETTING AWAY FROM YOU!" The kid ran past the mascot, running for his life.

"What's the hurry? Don't you wanna hang out with Slappy?" Slappy skated in front of the child, blocking off his escape route.

"I don't want to be anywhere near you, or your equally creepy dead girlfriend!"

Slappy stopped.

"SUZIE IS NOT CREEPY! SUZIE IS MY TOY!" Slappy headed over to the blood covered dead mascot.

"She was my favorite toy! And the zombies broke her!" He shouted.

Young Sean was starting to tip toe away.

"BUT YOU WANT HER LIKE THIS!? DON'T YOU?!"

"No. I don't want anyone to die! No one deserves to die! No one!"

"You're a lying little brat!" Slappy reached behind him.

"Oh great... I'm dead..." Young Sean started stepping back.

"And I hate liars!"

Hot flames shot out from the mascots twin water gun flamethrowers, and he began skating towards the frightened Young Sean.

* * *

**_[Count Blecks Plan, Super Paper Mario]_**

"So... This is the recruit you hand picked yourself, huh?" The Doctor looked at the tall woman carefully.

"Yes, I did pick her myself." Dark Sean floated behind the woman.

"What could someone like her provide for us?" Yolin snarled at the recruit.

"Demonic powers. Strength. Access to dark magics. And potions."

"She will be a big use to us. Don't worry about that. She knows our enemy quite well"

"But what's her name? The skank hasn't told us her name"

A sword rested underneath the Doctors neck.

"It's Solleana. And I'd watch your mouth if I were you. Especially when I'm starving"

"Calm down, both of you. Our target is the monster, not each other. Settle down already" Dark Sean pushed the two apart.

"Whatever. Just give me an assignment..."

"Your first mission... Is to feed our prisoners..."

"Woohoo. Why did I join your group again?"

"JUST. DO. IT"

* * *

"Alright... There's wolf boys... Fox girl... And now... You"

"S-Solleana?" The man inside the cell asked, pulling on the chains around his neck.

"Jacob!?" The succubus almost dropped the bowl of... brown stuff.

"What are you doing here..." Jacob continued groaning.

"Well... I need money, and souls to eat. So I decided to join this Dark Sean's squadron. What are you doing in here!?"

"I was saving... A little girl... Wearing a kimono... Black hair... I got caught right before I could follow her. They tortured me... Thinking I knew someone named Sean. I don't even know who that is."

"Oh Sean? He's this adorable teenager that's fun to tease and has one of the best souls I've ever tasted, and also has a easy to annoy girlfriend." The demon explained.

"Alright... Can I get whatever they made for me... I haven't eaten in weeks..." Jacob looked at the nasty grub in her hands.

"No. I'm gonna get you something reaL to eat. I'll be right back!" Solleana threw the bowl on the ground and ran off to find the kitchen.

* * *

**_[Slappy, Dead Rising 2]_**

"SUCK IT SLAPPY!" Young Sean slammed his baseball bat into the mascots big head, knocking him onto his back. The kid immediately began attacking the mascot some more, shooting him with a clip of his pulse rifle.

"I'M A LITTLE TEA POT!" Slappy stood up, doing a pirouette, and began shooting a inferno of fire all around him.

"Oh god! I need something to eat, I'm feeling horrible..." Young Sean ducked under the fire, and running for the grocery store on the other side of the store.

"You can't get away from me!" The costumes man pulled out a dart gun, and fired a barrage of fire balls at Young Sean, which all collided into his back.

"AGH"

The kid collapsed, the mascot skating up to him and pulling his flamethrowers out.

"Maybe you'll see Suzie where your going" Slappy began to laugh maniacally, preparing to roast Young Sean alive.

"Your not hurting him, Brent"

A flare surging with electrical power slammed into the mascots mask, sending the man rolling backwards and dazing him.

"Don't worry little me. I'm not letting you die anytime soon." Sean helped the younger version of himself off the ground, putting a steak into his hand.

"Thanks again older me. I thought I was a goner there..." Young Sean quickly ate the steak, immediately feeling reenergized.

"So, lets take down this psycho, and then go have some fun after this!"

"Awesome!"

"Suzie... Oh Suzie..."

"Huh... I guess I killed him with that thunder flare."

"Now Slappys broken too" Slappy turned his'toys' head to him.

"But don't worry. We'll both be together in the big toy box in the sky..."

And then Slappy collapsed.

"Weird... I wonder if I can take those flamethrowers off him..." Young Sean stood over the dead psycho, looking at all.

"Young me, I wouldn't be standing near him if I were you-"

"DON'T WORRY KIDS!"

"AH GOD!"

"Slappy... Will live... Forever..."

"I told you young me... Are you hiccuping?"

Young Sean nodded, letting out a hiccup.

"I get the hiccups when I get scared..."

"I do too little me. I do too. Now lets go and have some fun while we wait for Nega to talk to us"

"YEAH!"

The two Sean's ran off, heading for the Atlantica casino.

* * *

**And if anyone was confused about the 'Young Sean VS L From Death Note' joke, let me explain.**

**The voice actor for Slappy also does the voice for Detective L from the English dub of Death Note.**

**Weird huh?**

**For Your Health**


	6. Nice and Slow

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 3: Fortune Boys**

**Chapter 6: Nice and Slow**

* * *

"Alright, so what do you want to do first little me?" Sean asked his younger counterpart, walking down the silver strip and knocking another head off a approaching zombie.

"I'm kind of hungry... Can we go eat at Baron Von Brathus? We can make some quick step and painkiller while we're there"

"Sure young me. We can go there. But stay away from the stick pony... I know how much you hate ponies..."

"Stupid annoying overrated radioactive jelly bean horses. Get out of my Team Fortress 2! Go infest Call of Duty already!" Young Sean shook his fist to the air, kicking a zombie arm over a large crowd of the undead.

* * *

**Later...**

* * *

"Alright. We're here young me, go and get something to eat at Barons." Sean sighed, looking up at sign of the restaurant.

"Sweet! Do you want anything, older me?" Young Sean turned back to his older self.

"Nah. I'm good. I ate some pizza earlier. You go on ahead"

"Alright, gotcha older me! I'll be back soon!" Young Sean ran into the restaurant.

"Snowflake hungry"

"Wait... Wha-"

Before Sean could finish talking, a fist drove into the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

"Ugh... What the heck happened?" Sean slowly came back to reality, looking up and seeing that he was being dragged behind a large man.

"This guy seems familiar..." He thought.

"Look at what I found you, pretty girl. Fresh meat!" The man dropped Sean, turning to pet to a large and napping Bengal tiger.

"Oh god! Man, there's a lot of zombies around for your tiger to eat." Sean slowly slid back from the tiger.

"NO! That meat is rotten! Just like all of her food now!" The man threw a human bone overhead.

"She needs meat. Fresh meat"

"Wait... I have some extra steaks on me. I think she's like thos-"

"NO!"

He turned to his tiger.

"People haven't been very good to me..." The guy began petting her head, a loud purr coming from the big cat.

"Not like Snowflake... Snowflake my friend."

"Look, we can talk this through. What's your name?" Sean got off the floor.

"Theodore... But everyone call me Ted" Ted turned to look at Sean with a small smile.

"Ted, you don't have to do this. We just need to take things one step at a time. I have some steak for your tiger. She'll like that, I assure you"

"...Okay... Steak is good..." Ted nodded.

"There you are older me!" Young Sean ran up behind Sean.

"Hi young me. Did you get the quick step and painkillers?"

"Yeah. But those stupid blenders were so slow!"

Ted gasped.

"Well, we are in a zombie apocalypse. It's not like-"

"NO! TED NOT SLOW!"

Snowflake the tiger began growling, awaken from her nap.

"They all said that! TED NOT SLOW! STOP SAYING THAT!"

Ted turned back to the snarling tiger.

"See, Snowflake, people aren't nice!"

The tiger jumped off its rock, standing at the two Sean's.

"Snowflake, go and eat your meat. Nice... And slow..."

**_[Narrow Escape, Celldweller]_**

"Great... Just great little me. You just had to come and say that"

"I didn't see Ted alright? Jeez... At least he's easy to-"

Snowflake pounced on the younger Sean, trying to rip out of his throat.

"OH GOD GET IT OFF!"

"I got it don't worry" Sean tired a thunder flare at the big cat, scaring it off further into the casino.

"You wait here older me. I know how to handle this!" Young Sean ran past the angry Ted.

"Alright... It's time for some Triple H!" Sean pulled out a sledgehammer, charging at the psychopath. Ted fired his pistol a few times, the bullets flying by the teen as he continued his charge.

Ted wasn't able to withstand all the swings to the face, and he was soon on the ground

**_[Music Stops]_**

"Ted no feel so good..." Ted began crawling away from Sean.

"Oh no... I forgot how sad this guys death is..." Sean sighed.

"Snowflake! Kitty!" Ted was barely able to crawl.

"Come kitty! You still hungry, girl?"

"Take me, Snowflake!" The man fell onto his face, no energy left to even crawl.

"Ted feed you... Ted take care of you..."

"God damn it... Capcom did well in making you feel bad for the guy..."

"Fresh meat... Just for you kitty!" Teds breathing was becoming very deep and slow.

"Kitty... kitty... time... for supper" The life finally escaped Ted, the poor tiger caretakers corpse now laid out on the floor.

"Sam got a little teary eyes the first time she saw this scene when we did co-op Dead Rising 2... God I hate myse-"

Snowflake came from behind, knocking Sean onto his back and began trying to rip open Sean's back.

"GET OFF ME!" Sean struggled, unable to shake off the tiger.

"Here Snowflake. Look! Fresh meat!"

Snowflake slowly walked off of Sean, and headed towards the pile of steaks on the floor near Young Sean.

"Are you alright, older me?" Young Sean helped his older self off the floor.

"I'm good... Although I had to watch one of the saddest deaths I've seen..." Sean looked back at the corpse of Ted, sighing heavily.

"That's should be enough steak to tame her."

Snowflake continued chowing down on the steaks.

"... Hey... Something smells good..." Young Sean, almost in a trance, began heading to the Slot Ranch Casinos food court.

"Little me, wait up"

Snowflake brushed up against Sean, growling lightly.

"Ugh... Hope he doesn't get into too much trouble..." Sean sighed, scratching the tigers head softly.

* * *

**Favorite this story if u cry ereytime )':**


	7. More Buttah

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 3: Fortune Boys**

**Chapter 7: More Buttah**

* * *

"Something smellls good... And it's coming from that restaurant!" Young Sean ran towards the restaurant called 'The Cucina Donnacci'. The kid could hear the sounds of a knife hitting a cutting board from the kitchen, and began following the sounds.

As soon as he entered, a large man in a chefs uniform turned to him.

"Ah, yes. Finally. I am Antoine. They call me the king of cuisine!"

"You sound like Jim Cummings..." Young Sean said, looking at the chefs bloody shirt.

"I've been expecting you" Antoine headed over to a large steaming pot, throwing some strange kind of meat into the pot.

"Well you're, uh, you're a bit late. But it's good that you finally made it" He took a sip of the broth from the pot.

"It's true what they say. Tastes like chicken"

Young Sean was about to look into the giant steel pot.

"WAIT!"

Antoine turned from the freezer.

"Needs a bit more buttah" The chef entered

"This dish is for you! I've created my, my ultimate dish! Original, exotic! And fresh! Very fresh"

"You and your readers will easily find this worthy of at least four stars"

"Readers? Do you mean the few people who looked at my food articles in the school newspaper in elementary? Those jerks don't know a thing about fine cuisine..."

"Wait... Your not the reviewer... But, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!"

"You should have asked me if I was the reviewer when I came in. Now, can I have this turkey sitting on the counter? I'm hungry" Young Sean headed towards a large cooked turkey.

"Oh... Sure..."

Antoine reached behind him, pulling out a large chefs knife.

"Antoine..."

He stood over the oblivious Young Sean.

"WILL MAKE YOU DINNER!"

Before the large man could stab the knife into the back of the kids throat, a strange, large fleshy jagged fist slammed into the chef, sending him stumbling into the greaser.

"AHHHHHHH!" The chef screamed as he began melting, the fist now forming into a hand and holding the chef in it.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Young Sean was too frightened to even try to run away or even help the now burnt up chef. The fist, however, simply moved by him, disappearing into a purple portal.

"Hey, younger me!" Sean, followed by Snowflake, ran up to the shocked kid.

"You killed Antoine by yourself? Nice work. He was one of the harder bosses in the original Dead Rising 2"

"I didn't kill him..." Young Sean shivered.

"Who did then?"

"A... Fist came out of a purple portal. It punched him into the deep fryer, and held him in there..."

"It must have been Dark Sean trying to kill you. But he must have missed you and hit Antoine instead." Sean shrugged.

"He might have... But I'm not so sure it was even fro-"

"Hey guys! I need you to do me a favor!" Nega yelled on their walkie talkies.

"What is it now, Nega?" Sean sighed.

"There's a truck full of ice cream on the platinum strip. Go get me a fudge pop!"

"Why can't you get it yourself?"

* * *

"Lets just say... I'm kind of in a jam..." Nega looked outside the camera office windows, seeing the massive hordes of zombies shambling into the safe house and banging on the door to the room.

* * *

"Fine Nega. We'll go get it for you" Sean put the walkie talkie away, heading back to the Yucatan Casino with Young Sean and Snowflake the tiger following behind.

* * *

**Later...**

* * *

"I'm gonna get a rainbow swirl Popsicle. What about you, older me?" Young Sean hopped down the stairs, looking at the strange purple truck.

"Nothing for me. They probably don't have the flavor I like anyways"

"And what flavor is that?"

"Ukanlos Tongue. The coldest thing in all of the tundra"

"Ew... Now, lets just get out ice cream and-"

"Ice cream! Come on out everyone! Come and get your ice cream!"

The two Sean's looked behind themselves, seeing a clown walking up to them on stilts.

"Oh no... Evan..."

"I've had it with these monkey fighting clowns in this Monday to Friday city..." Young Sean glared up to the clown.

* * *

**Looks like Antoine got**

***Puts on sunglasses***

**Fisted**

**YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	8. Are You A Pedophile?

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 3: Fortune Boys**

**Chapter 8: Are You A Pedophile?**

* * *

"Hey down there, little ones." Evan looked down at Sean and Young Sean from his stilts. Sean just groaned and began walking away.

"Ice cream is not worth talking to that man..." Sean continued walking

The two blue stilts suddenly smashed down into the ground in front of them, blocking them off from walking away.

"Now. What flavor would you like young man? I've got more flavors back at the car" The clown turned to Young Sean.

"Are you a pedophile?" The kid asked, backing away slowly.

"I'm pretty sure he's not going to sell us ice cream right now. You creep" Sean glared up at Evan.

"Go away pedophile ice cream man. No one likes you, or your brother!" Young Sean yelled.

Before Evan could respond to the twos insults, a purple glowing arrow slammed into his back.

"Oh no... It's one of those arrows that mind controlled Angelica!" A black cloaked figure vanished into the air as Evan glared back at them, his eyes emitting a purple aura.

"No one insults a member of the Macintyre family! Now, how about some ice cream? On the house" The stilt wearing clown reached behind him, pulling out a strange gun.

**_[Evan Macintyre, Dead Rising: Off The Record]_**

"SNOWBALLS INCOMING!" Sean pulled Young Sean behind a tee shirt booth, just before a rain of snowballs could collide into the two.

"Alright. I'm gonna run in and start attacking his stilts. You attack his actual body from afar, got it little me?" Sean pulled out some knife gloves.

"Got it!" Young Sean pulled out his pulse rifle, loading it.

"ATTACKKKK!" Sean ran out from their cover, dodging some more snowballs and beginning to swing away at the clowns stilts. Young Sean rolled out also, firing plasma bullets into the clowns torso.

"You two really need to cool off!" Evan raised up one of his feet, moments later smashing it into the ground and creating a shockwave around him that sent Sean flying back.

"Screw you, you cold footed dwarf clown!" Young Sean pulled out his fire bat, sending a few baseballs, dazing the clown.

"You little brat!" Evan immediately turned to the kid, shooting a dozen snowballs at him. Young Sean was unlucky, and was hit by all of them, freezing him solid on the spot.

"Crap! Hold on younger me!" Sean looked around him, noticing a C.U.R.E protest sign lying at his feet. He quickly grabbed it off the ground, raised it over his head, and tossed it in a javelin style throw.

"Now, it's time you got your ice cream, kiddo!" The clown raised his stilts over Young Sean's head, about to smash him into pieces.

"Not today Ronald McDonald!" The C.U.R.E sign collided into the clown, sending him toppling off his stilts and hitting his head on the pavement, knocking him out.

"Thanks older me..." Young Sean sneezed, finally out of his icy prison.

"He's dead now. Finally. God damn I hate clowns..." Sean looked back at the unconscious clown.

"Yeah... Lets get the ice cream and g-"

"GAHHHHHH!"

The two looked to the right of them, seeing the now stilt-less clown charging at them at a alarming rate.

"Oh crap! He has two phases!" Young Sean and Sean rolled away from the clowns path.

"You two aren't done yet! You're both gonna try all of my flavors!" Evan began laughing like a maniac, running at the two even faster than before.

"... No... Just leave us alone..." Sean pulled out a broadsword he found in the Americana, stabbing the clown in the stomach.

"No... Need more nitrogen grenades..." The dwarf clown began weakly walking to his car, looking up at said grenades sitting on top of the clowns car. He began shaking the car, trying to shake them off.

And he did manage to shake them from the car roof. Which they fell onto his face and exploded.

"Wow... Fail..." Young Sean watched as the clown turned back to them, his movements becoming slower and slower by the second.

"I... Scream... You sc-sc-scream... We all scream for ice crea..." Evan was now completely frozen solid, unable to move.

"Silly clown"

Young Sean walked up to the clown.

"THIS! IS! FORTUNE CITY!"

The kid gave a powerful kick to Evans face, shattering his body into frozen pieces.

"Fatality" Sean looked at a arm slide by him.

"Let go get out ice cream now"

_"Knock knock, assholes"_

"Wait a minute... That sounds like-"

_"Yes, it's me, the one and only TK" _The Terror Is Reality host could be heard speaking through the walkie talkies speakers.

"What the hell do you want?" Sean pulled the talkie off his belt, raising it up for Young Sean to hear also.

_"Nothing. We just have someone who wants to say hello"_

_"Daddy? Please! Help me!"_

"TELESIA!?" Sean almost dropped the device when his daughters voice came onto the walkie talkie.

_"Daddy! Please! Help m-"_

"_What did I say? Shut your mouth you little brat!" _TK was now back on the radio device.

"GIVE HER TO US NOW!" Young Sean snatched the device and screamed into it.

_"Calm your jets there, short round. You aren't scaring anyone. And Sean, have you checked your pockets lately?"_

Sean frantically looked into his jean pockets, his pockets completely empty.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY GIRLFRIENDS NECKLACE!?"

_"It's with a mailman. He also has something I need. Go get them both. Do anything funny, like not getting the package, and your daughter gets fed to a swarm of zombies. Got it?"_

"... Fine... You piece of shit..." Sean put the device back on his belt.

"Lets go find that postal worker. We're gonna get my future daughter back. No one messes with us, were a team. If one of us gets messed with, you better believe the other is gonna help them out" Young Sean raised his bat in fury.

"Thank you young me... Now, lets go beat the crap out of that mailman. Or I should say Edd from Ed, Edd, and Eddy" Sean stood up again, running off to the royal plaza to find the post man with both his girlfriends anniversary necklace and the package TK needed.


	9. Where's Ed and Eddy?

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 3: Fortune Boys**

**Chapter 9: Where's Ed and Eddy?**

* * *

"Alright kid. I see the stupid mailman. Lets kick his ass, and get my girlfriends necklace back" Sean stomped up to the golf cart filled with packages, skimming through them.

"Hello? Hello? Special delivery- signature required" The said postal man who had been driving the cart around was shouting into the store near them.

"A delivery is REQUIRED for delivery!"

"Hey, sir! I don't think anyone's in there..." Young Sean stated the obvious. Carl turned around to look at the two.

"Sirs, maybe one of you could sign for this?" He walked up to the two Sean's, putting his clipboard in front of them.

"What?"

"Special delivery. Signature required. I have rounds to do and I'm BEHIND!"

"Uh... Aren't you concerned about the fact that its a zombie apocalypse outside?" The kid asked. Carl lifted the amulet which Sean could tell had Samantha's necklace in it to his heart.

"Neither rain, nor sleet, nor hail, nor ZOMBIES are going to keep me from my appointed rounds. I swore and oath sirs! And this package requires a SIGNATURE!" Carl shouted once again, thrusting the clipboard in front of them.

"Alright. I'll sign it!" Sean took the clipboard and pen and began writing down the name 'Al Coholic'.

"That necklace belongs to me"

While Carl was slowly handing over the package with Samantha's necklace and about to take the clipboard back, a purple glowing arrow speared into his back, causing his eyes to turn a faint red.

"Wait... That is the wrong package..." Carl quickly pulled back the box and began reaching behind him, pulling out a poorly packaged small box.

"This is very a special package... just for you..." The mailman slammed the box rudely into Sean's hands.

"Have a nice day..."

Carl began to sprint frantically back to his car as Young Sean held it up to his ear, hearing a quiet ticking noise.

"OH MY GOD JC A BOMB!" The younger of the two hurled the bomb overhead, which landed in the back of Carl's golf cart. He looked behind him, noticing the bomb and quickly jumping out of the cart and ducking on the crowd, the car blowing up.

"Oh no... I hope he has the necklace and TKs package in his bag still. Carl got up onto one knee.

"Years of perfect service! Perfect attendance! All ruined! Because of you two!"

Carl reached for the shotgun on the ground near him.

"You know without order, without routine, we have NOTHING!"

Carl pumped the shotgun, raising it up as he stood up and aimed at the two Sean's.

"Well, you won't succeed! You won't bring down my postal service! You two, are going to PAY!"

_**[The Reliable Postman, Dead Rising Two]**_

"Grab the orange juice!" Young Sean sprinted behind the news stand with Sean as Carl fired off a few shells at the two, missing as he ran around to find a better view.

"Alright. We need to move in close, attack him with force, and get away once he drops a bomb. Alright?"

Young Sean nodded to Sean's plan.

"LETS STRANGLE THIS MAGGOT WITH HIS OWN FRILLY TRAINING BRA!" The kid charged out first, swinging his bat like a mad man, dazing Carl for a few seconds.

"Your worse than the dogs that chased me on my routes!" Carl slammed the handle of his shotgun into Young Sean's stomach, knocking the kid flat on his back.

"Get out of there little me!"

A bomb package landed near Young Sean.

"Oh cr-" Young Sean was sent flying through the air from the explosion, his clothes starting to burn.

"Ah! No! Not my favorite shirt!" The kid began to roll on the ground, while Sean charged out from cover, a sledgehammer equipped as Carl began reloading again.

"I hate mailmen! Stop putting stupid product samples in my mail!" Sean began beating the psychopath with his hammer.

"PARCEL POST!" Carl ran away, tossing another parcel bomb behind him.

"TAKE YOUR DAMN BOMBS BACK!" Sean immediately picked it up, and threw it back at him. Carl wasn't able to escape the blast, and the very powerful explosion was enough to defeat him.

**_[Music Stops]_**

"Agh... Why couldn't you two leave me alone..." Carl began crawling away, soon giving up and lying on his back.

"I need that package. It's for my girlfriend. As well as one for a man named Tyrone King..." Sean stood over Carl, shaking his head. Carl weakly reached into his bag, pulling out the box with Samantha's necklace and a mysterious grey box, after he signed the clipboard one last time.

"This ones a special delivery. Express..." Carl pulled out one last package bomb as Sean walked away with the two packages he needed, laying it on his chest.

_"Well, looks like you two were able to do something right, for once"_ TK once again came onto the walkie talkie.

"We have your damn package. Now give me back my daughter!" Sean gave the grey parcel to his younger self.

_"We didn't agree to that. Yet. First, you have to actually bring me the box"_

"... Where do you want us to bring it?"

_"The Shoal Night Club, in the Yucatan Casino. Bring it now"_

TK hung up on Sean.

"Alright... Little me... Little me?"

Sean turned back to see Young Sean already running to the casino.

"We're getting your daughter back as soon as possible! I'm gonna beat TK so hard that he'll have a twitch!" The younger Sean shouted before disappearing into a crowd of zombies.

"It's a trap! She's not gonna be there! I guarantee it!" Sean yelled, getting no response.

"... God damn it... I think I know who's coming up..." Sean sighed, running off in the direction his self from the past ran.

* * *

**Carl's voice actor is the same voice actor for Edd from Ed Edd and Eddy, if no one knew what that joke was about.**


	10. Three Way

**A Walk Done Memory Lane**

**Act 3: Fortune Boys**

**Chapter 10: Three Way**

* * *

"Hey! Open up TK! I have your stupid crap!" Sean was ready to kick down the door of the Shoal Night Club, when it slowly opened. In the doorway stood one of TKs goons.

"Put the your hands and the parcel into the air. Now"

Sean did as the man told when he put the gun at his forehead, getting a pat down from the guard in case the teen had any secret weaponry on him.

"Go right on in. TK thanks you for doing his little errand" The guard gave one last laugh before Sean entered the club, pulling out his fire axe as he did. It was empty, even though the strobe lights and the club music were going on. He walked down onto the dance floor, oblivious to the sound of the club doors being locked behind him.

A bottle smashed near where Sean was standing earlier.

"Have a drink, Sean"

"Well well well. I guess TK was right. You did something right for once."

Crystal Bailey came out from behind a pillar, dragging a katana behind her as she slowly walked out.

"Where's Telesia? Where is she?"

"It's a surprise from someone like you. Who's been ruining almost everything he touches"

"Save your bullshit for someone else you sparkly dressed skank. And where's my younger self?"

"That's not anyway to talk to a pretty girl, Seanie. No wonder you'll never see a girl naked, without paying"

Amber came out on the dance floor also, dragging a frightened Telesia and a battered Young Sean in front of her.

"Dad! You're here! I knew you were gonna stop that evil-" Amber put a hand on the young girls mouth, muffling her voice.

"I used to think you two were hot... But now all I'm thinking about is wanting to cave your skulls in with a golf trophy..." Young Sean glared behind him, blood dripping from his lower lip. Amber simply tossed the two to the ground.

"You're letting her, my younger self, and I go. Right now" Sean turned back to Crystal.

"You know, you've always been such a bore, Sean. I always wished you were more of the silent type" Crystal raised her katana again, starting to circle the teen pyro.

"The very, very silent type" Amber did the same.

**_[Target Locked, Dead Rising Two]_**

"BRING IT! YOU PSYCHO TWIN PLASTIC WHORES!" Sean brought out some knife gloves, ready to take both on at the same time. He didn't even have time to react when Amber slid towards him on her knees, slicing at his feet and knocking him off his feet.

"Ow... I forgot you two did that..."

"I bet my swords bigger than your sword" Crystal taunted the downed Sean, running off further in the club as Sean got up onto his feet.

" Get back here! I'll show you a sword!" Sean decided to pull out a beam saber, running off after her. However, the co hostess of Terror Is Reality was hiding around the corner, ready to give him a quick slash in the throat.

But Sean was ready for the sneak attack, as he ducked under the katana swing aimed for his neck and stabbed his beam sword into her thigh.

"God, I've always wanted to so that!" Sean chuckled, slashing the wounded girl some more. That is, until she gave him a swift kick in the jaw, dazing him, knocking him onto his back, and knocking out a tooth.

"Oh, a five minute man, huh?" Crystal stood over him, lifting her heeled foot over him.

"No! Not in the-"

She gave him a vicious stomp to his man spot, grinding her heel viciously as she did.

"Two is too much for you!" Amber came by, stabbing him in the shoulder and taunting Sean before she and her sister ran off again.

"Oh god... The pain... Why Capcom..." Sean got off the ground weakly, holding his 'mommy daddy button' in pain.

"You don't have what it takes!" Crystal snuck up behind him, kicking him in the back of the head and sending him sliding onto the dance floor.

"You're weaker than what that Dark Sean man told us" The two twins stood over the defeated Sean, holding their swords at his neck.

"Your right. He's weak. Alone"

A bottle struck Amber in the side of the head, and a lamp hit Crystal.

"And that's why we're a team. We stick by each others side, no matter what" Young Sean helped his older self up, picking up his bat off of a table immediately after.

"Yeah! Kick those mean ladies butts!" Telesia cheered from the floor. Sean and Young Sean were both stabbed in the side, knocked to the floor, and both with a katana aimed at their hearts.

"Like your stupid little bat could hurt us, you little brat." Amber glared down at the kid

"Now, lets end this already"

The twins raised their swords up, and thrust them down.

**_BANG_**!

The twins stopped their attack, just before Crystal was shot in the chest with a pistol. She fell over, dead.

"Surprise motherf*cker" Nega Sean came out of the doorway, reloading his pistol and helping the two Sean's to their feet.

"IT'S YOUR EVIL VERSION DAD! HE'S GONNA TAKE YOUR OTHER EYE OUT!" Telesia began shaking once she saw Nega.

"Telesia, dear. Nega is a good guy now. He's apologized for his actions, and is helping us out. Sean untied his daughters hands and helped her to her feet.

"Really? He is?" Telesia looked back up at Negas scarred face.

"Yes, I am. I am sorry for what I tried to do to you and your family back in OC Town..." Nega sighed. Telesia quickly ran up to the shadow clone, and grabbed him in a hug.

"Welcome to the good side, purple version of dad!"

Nega gave a weak smile to the young girl.

"What have you done!" Amber was kneeling next to her dead sister, holding her body in her arms.

"She was my... Other half..." The blonde looked back up at the group.

"You two are gonna pay! You four are never gonna make it out of here alive! I promise you that! From all of us!" She began holding up a knife to her stomach.

"I'll never be whole again"

"DON'T DO IT!" Young Sean screamed while Sean covered his daughters eyes. But it was too late, the co hostess had performed seppuku on herself, and was now lying next to her sister on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Eh, I don't care anyways. We have your daughter, I think we can leave now" Nega scratched Telesias head.

"Yeah. I think it's about time we left anyways." Young Sean agreed.

"Alright, Telesia. Get up on my shoulders. I'll tell you when to get off" Sean told his daughter, which she obeyed and climbed up.

"Good. Now lets get out of this world and on to the next one" The four ran out of the club, and headed for the silver strip.

* * *

"I see the door ahead guys. Finally, we're almost out of this stupid city" Young Sean cheered, running to the big white door.

"I'm getting out of here first!" NES ran through the door.

"Fine..."

"So... The other kid here is you dad? But from the past?" Telesia asked her father, climbing off his shoulders.

"Yes. He is me from the past. We're working together to defeat Dark Sean. Now, go in the door, sweetie."

Telesia began happily running to the door, getting a shoulder pat from Young Sean when she ran by him.

"NOT SO FAST YOU LITTLE SH*T!"

Out of nowhere, the mind controlled JK grabbed Telesia by the collar of her kimono, and carried her off into a purple portal.

"NO!" Sean and Young Sean yelled, the door to the white plain shutting itself and disappearing, along with the portal.

_"We ain't done yet you two. We haven't even had the big finale! Come to the arena, and I'll make sure you two get what you deserve for ruining my show" _TK gave a sinister laugh on the radio.

"That son of a cactus eating potato hopping two faced drunk snake!" Young Sean threw the radio on his belt off into the distance.

"We're getting her. NOW" Sean angrily began running to the arena, with Young Sean following closely behind.

* * *

**STAY TUNED FOR THE FINALE!**

**Chapter 11: TKO!**


	11. Finale: TKO

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 3: Fortune Boys**

**Finale: TKO**

* * *

"Where are you, TK!?" Sean burst through the backstage doors of the arena, his shotgun at ready.

"We aren't gonna bring you no harm... WE'RE JUST GONNA KILL YOU!" Young Sean held his bat with anger.

"Hey, losers"

The two turned around, getting a taser to the chest.

"What the he-"

Young Sean received the same, getting knocked out by the very powerful taser.

"I told you I'd get you two back!" JK glared down at the two unconcious Sean's menacingly, grabbing them by their feet and dragging them off further into the backstage arena.

* * *

"Hey! Losers! Wake up!"

Sean's eyes slowly opened as he looked around, seeing his younger self lying nearby.

"Oh good. You're finally awake" JK, standing on the opposite side of the elevated zombie wrestling arena, chuckled, holding a guitar in one of his hands.

"JK!" Sean jumped into his feet while Young Sean started waking up also.

"Snap out of your mind control man!"

"What mind control? I've hated you since I met you!" The Irish teens eyes glowed purple as he stared at the two.

"Now, listen up. Before you fight that piece of sh*t TK, we're gonna have a fight ourselves. If you win, you get to go and fight him. If I win, I'll kill you both and your daughter will be ripped apart by a horde of zombies.

"Dad! Help!" Telesia was tied up on a rope, being slowly lowered into a giant crowd of the undead.

"Fine! We're gonna help you out man! You will no longer follow Dark Sean! We'll be friends, I promise you!" Young Sean held up his bat, ready to fight alongside Sean.

"Well, lets see you try then!"

Chainsaw teeth rose from the sides of JKs guitar, and began spinning around, hungry for blood.

**_[Devil Down In Georgia, Guitar Hero 3]_**

"That's pretty cool!" Young Sean looked at the chainsaw guitar in wonder. JK jumped onto one of the poles of the stadium, strumming a few strings.

"I hope you don't mind if I call backup"

Super zombies rose up from the four panels around the arena, vomiting out blood charging at the two.

"Oh crap! Little me, go attack JK while I take out these zombies!" Sean charged at the closest one, slicing its arm off and jumping away from its burning vomit.

"Got it!" Young Sean kicked the pole, shaking JK off and causing him to fall to the ground. He began taking a few swings at him with his bat before rolling away from the field of electricity that surrounded their brain washed foe.

"You're not defeating me again, you little asshole!" JK charged at Young Sean, kicking him in the chest and hitting him in the side with his guitar, knocking the kid I the ground and causing him to start bleeding from the large wound in his side.

"Like that can take me down! I have orange juice!" The kid pulled out the jug from his pockets, taking a drink and causing the large wound in his side to heal itself.

"Heh, I forgot that eating food helps you feel better." JK chuckled, preparing to slam his chainsaw guitar into the downed kids face.

"GRAH!"

Sean came hurtling at him, knocking the Irish teen to the ground. He began to start punching his mind controlled friend in the face.

"GET OFF!" JK threw him off with a blast of electricity from his guitar, and jumped back from the two.

"Let me just show you my ultimate trick"

**_[That crazy ass solo from Devil Down In Georgia, Guitar Hero 3]_**

Electricity started raining down on the two, barely grazing by Sean's leg. He continued, until he finished off the solo with one powerful strum, sending a giant thunderbolt onto the wrestling arena, which the two had to jump out of the arena and into the crowd of zombies to dodge.

"Hey! You two get your asses back in here now! Or so help me go- AGH!"

JK was hit in the back and sent to the ground by a pink laser that came from behind him.

"JK! That is enough!"

Alice landed on the ground next to the temporarily paralyzed teen, picking him up into her arms.

"Woah. Alice, how did you get here?" Sean asked, climbing back into the arena with Young Sean over his shoulder.

"I don't need to be fire man carried back up, older me... But thanks anyways..." Young Sean sighed, getting off his older selfs shoulder.

"Jonathan created a portal device inside of me. It allows me to quickly come into the worlds and assist you or give you something important. Like right now." The cyborg pulled out a small axe, giving it to Young Sean.

"This, is the Plague Of Anguish. It allows you to set those that you hit with it on fire, and can also be used to as a torch." She handed the small red hatchet to the kid.

"Cool! Thanks cute cyborg chick!" Young Sean hugged her leg quickly.

"And Sean, this is the Plague of Sorrows" Alice held out a broadsword out for him to see.

"It allows you to take any liquid substance and use its power in the swords blade for a limited time. Make sure to keep it sharpened though, since if you use it too much without sharpening it, it can break"

Sean quickly put the sword into his watches inventory.

"Hey! I thought you had a daughter to save!"

A bullet imbedded into Alice's shoulder, making her fall onto the floor in pain.

"Now, both of you. Get your ugly asses up here! Now!" TK shouted through the megaphone he was holding.

"Al-Alice?" JK looked at the downed cyborg lying next to her.

"Here guys... Use this to get up to him..." One of Alice's wings detached from her shoulders, and formed itself into a platform for them to use.

"Are you going to be alright?" Young Sean looked at her.

"Yes, I will be. All I need is to pull this bullet out. It's nothing that harmful to me, really" She sighed heavily, before digging into her shoulder to find the small bullet.

"Thanks again, Alice. You really are a big help" Sean stepped onto the platform along with Young Sean. It began slowly rising up to the scaffolding above the entire arena, where TK was waiting for them.

"Se-Sean?" JKs eyes began turning back to their normal blue brown.

* * *

"Well well well. You two finally got up here" The host of Terror Is Reality held his microphone mace in his hands.

"TKKKKKK!" Sean charged at him, punching the host in the face and dazing him for a bit.

"Hold on, future daughter! We're gonna save you!" Young Sean began cranking the crane holding Telesia, starting to lift her back up.

"Not so fast, you little piece of crap!" TK got back up, and hit the kid in the side of the head with his microphone before kicking the crane back, causing Telesia to start lowering faster.

**_[TK OT, Dead Rising: Off The Record]_**

"I finally get to destroy you! I hated your show since the beginning of this story, Dead Rising 2" Young Sean threw his hatchet at TK, which embedded into his shoulder and started igniting him.

"Your stupid toys aren't gonna work on me!" The man quickly tore the hatchet out, tossing it to the ground and putting out the fire on his vest.

"Try this one for size then!" Sean came running behind him, swinging his Plague Of Sorrows at his back, slashing the host in the back.

"You two were the worst contestant I've ever hired onto the show! You didn't even get bronze!" TK turned around, dodged another swing, and punched the teen in the face before turning back to see Young Sean spinning the crank again, trying to pull Telesia up again.

"Oh no you don't!" He started charging at the kid, catching him and carrying him to one of the railings. While the kid was stunned, he began beating him, hitting him with his microphone repeatedly.

"Get off little me! You ass licker!" Sean grabbed him by the neck, and began choking the host.

"B*tch, please! You couldn't strangle me if you tried!" TK headbutted Sean, and threw him over the railing.

"Oh no! Hold on older m-" TK knocked out Young Sean with a swing of his microphone, before turning back to Sean, who was holding on for dear life.

"Looks like you didn't risk it all!" He gave a chuckle, starting to crush Sean's right hand under his foot.

"After all. Your gonna have to risk it all, if you wanna-"

"Fall to your death?"

TK turned around, and was hit in the face by a chainsaw guitar, knocking him over the railing and to his death.

"And to finally realize who your friends are" JK pulled up Sean and handed Young Sean a orange juice.

"It's good that you're finally back to your senses, bud. Thanks for the help..." Sean weakly gave the Irish teen a pat on his shoulder.

"No, thank you. For trying to pull my mind out of that stupid Dark Sean's control. Alice told me all about what's gone on."

"Don't worry, I have you Telesia." Young Sean finally pulled up the worried girl, untying her from the crane.

"Thanks, young dad!" Telesia gave him a quick hug.

"She's pretty adorable... Can't believe something this adorable came from that Samantha girl you like so much..." Young Sean gave her a pat on the head.

"You'll see little me. As soon as you meet her, you'll fall in love" Sean said.

The door to the white plains opened once more, Nega standing in the doorway.

"I see you got JK back, good job you two. The new worlds just shown up also. I think Young Sean will like it a lot" The two Sean's could see a lush forest, the world hub had a red and white ball floating over it.

"AWESOME! LETS GO OLDER ME!" Young Sean started running towards the world.

"Telesia, stay with Alice and JK. I have to go and explore another place from my past" Sean walked through the white door with everyone else, turning back to his daughter.

"Okay... Are you gonna find Pyke and Mommy?" Telesia looked up to her father, worried.

"Yes. I am going to find them, and we can get back to a normal life" Sean patted we on the head before heading towards the new world.

* * *

The man on the hoverbike could see the lush forest ahead of him on the white plain. He had spent so many hours navigating the confusing Fortune City, and could faintly see on of his target, a blonde teen wearing a Midnight Riders shirt.

"Soon... Soon I can get my paycheck, and get her back..." The man began cackling, revving his hoverbikes engine more and gaining speed, the destination coming closer in sight.

* * *

**_And so, our heroes made it through the world of Dead Rising, rescuing both a good friend and Sean's daughter. They've made it half way through their journey, but they still have a way to go._**

**_Stay tuned in the future for..._**

**_Act 4: Pokemon: Mannly Orange and Bitter Lime!_**


End file.
